Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a major global public health threat for which we have very limited responses. Solutions will come only though research. The AD Centers (ADC) Program is a leading effort by the US under the responsibility of the National Institute on Aging (NIA) to develop solutions for AD. The central research strategy of NIA is Seeking the Earliest Interventions. The University of Washington (UW) ADC is one of fifteen AD Research Centers (ADRCs), and we contribute uniquely to this premier program through our vision of precision medicine for AD: comprehensive classification of an individual's risk; surveillance with accurate and early detection of patho-physiologic processes while still preclinical; and interventions tailored to an individual's molecular drivers of disease All components of UW ADRC are focused on this vision and our 5-year mission of creating the knowledge and tools needed to advance preclinical biomarkers and develop experimental therapeutics, while also enthusiastically participating in (inter)national collaborations in clinicl trials, AD genetics, brain aging, diagnostics, and outreach to disparities populations. UW ADRC balances stability with innovation. Stability in the leadership of our required Cores assures highest quality outcomes for the ADC Program. Innovation draws on the vast resources of UW to develop three new Projects, a new Satellite Core, and a new component of our Clinical Core to fuel discoveries. UW ADRC resonates strongly with the three principles of National Plan to Address Alzheimer's Disease, especially its third: transform the way we approach AD. Successful completion of our 5-year mission will hasten this transformation to the right intervention for the right person at the right time - precision medicine for AD.